Lucifer
"Never can true reconcilement grow where wounds of deadly hate have pierced so deep." Lucifer is one of the first fallen angels who became the devil of Heimr/Hell. Personality Lucifer is a very nonchalant individual, acting calm and sometimes friendly towards some people he meets. Other than that he's manipulative when it comes to questioning faith and morals. Despite how Humanity depicts him, he doesn't force anyone to do anything evil. in the past, he was considerably more naive and happy. Background Lucifer, formerly known as the archangel, was one of the first angels to deviate from God. Like many other angels, he was naive; blindly swearing his love to God in spite of his lack of better judgment. Becoming more knowledgeable as time passed, humanity and soul came to being, the angels ordered to love humanity more than God, Lucifer nurtured doubt and pity for his home; coming to question his God of his creations’ freedom and free will, also displaying his discontent at the fact that the humans were wholly dependent on God. Praying to him day and night for things that would never come. Lucifer refused to love humanity due to how damaged and flawed they were. When he was barely acknowledged, he decided to rebel and attempt to free the angels and start a rebellion. Unfortunately, he lost the battle against God and was cast away down to earth with a strike of Lightning for his defiance against him and heaven by Micheal. In fury, he exclaimed : "I will ascend to heaven; I will raise my throne above the stars of God; I will sit on the mount of assembly on the heights of Zaphon; I will ascend to the tops of the clouds, I will make myself like the Most High." Since then, he'd test humanity's faith and eventually become of the King of Hel. Relationships Micheal TBA Zadkiel They seem to be on bad terms, Lucifer expressing resentment towards Zadkiel for having been chosen. Ilios Lucifer absolutely loathes God for being the one who antagonized him. His hatred ( and maybe love ) is described as 'daddy issues', a opinion shared by many. Azazel They bond over how much of an asshole their creator is. AMO AMO is one of Lucifer's subordinates. Charun They're on good terms and like to go drinking together. Castella They go drinking together. Parthena Parthena is one of Lucifer's subordinates. Buxoki Buxoki is Lucifer's familiar. Rosiel They work together. Iblis Iblis is Lucifer's right hand man. Trivia * Lucifer has been shown to have long blond hair and blue eyes in the past. ** He changed his appearance to look edgier because he wanted to get rid of all the beauty his creator had given him. * Lucifer's an alcoholic, it never really effects him though. Quotes * "If I'm honest I've never made you do anything, it’s not like I sit on your shoulder to commit sin, you do that to yourselves." Charun and luci8fer.png|Charun and Lucifer. roasted.jpg Lucifer with bigass wings.jpg Lucifer licking his thumb.png Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Angels